1. Field
This relates to a mobile terminal and a control method thereof.
2. Background
Terminals may include mobile or portable terminals and stationary terminals, based on mobility. Mobile terminals may be further classified into handheld terminals, vehicle mounted terminals, and the like based on whether or not the terminal may be carried by a user. Multifunctional terminals may capture still or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast signals and the like, so as to provide an integrated multimedia player. Content displayed by a mobile terminal may be controlled based on a touch input.